


Goodnight

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt, This Is Sad, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: /Trigger Warnings/ Death, Sadness, all that jazzEverything felt normal, but it didn't last long.This is short and sad...yeah.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 7





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> /Trigger Warnings/ Death, Sadness, all that jazz

At dinner that night everything felt normal. They all talked about their day and happily ate what Patton made, spaghetti and meatballs in homemade sauce. Logan was talking about what he read today, and it seemed like everyone was listening, except for Virgil, who was lost in his own thoughts. When everyone was finished and the table was cleared they all went off to do their own things, and Virgil headed straight to his room. 

The next morning Patton was waking up everyone for breakfast, when Virgil didn't come down from his room. Assuming he was still asleep he headed upstairs to wake him up for breakfast. Patton knocked, but there was no answer. He opened the door and saw Virgil on his bed, asleep. Patton walked over to gently wake him, but what he saw as he came closer took his breath away. It felt like the entire universe stopped moving before crashing down on him. He fell to the floor with a crash, shaking as he sobbed. 

Logan and Roman heard a thud from upstairs and went to investigate, Roman with his sword drawn. What they saw when they walked in crushed them. Roman dropped his sword when he saw the person he loved, gone. Logan was too shocked to move, and just stood in the doorway, unable to comprehend what he saw before him. Patton was on the floor, sobbing and clutching a note to his chest. Roman had fallen on the bed and was stroking Virgil's hair, even though he knew he was gone. Logan walked over to Patton, and put a comforting arm around him. Patton curled up into Logan, clutching onto him as if it was the only thing holding him down. 


End file.
